En souvenir d'un frère
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Un jeune homme au coeur brisé et éteint attend et continue de penser sur ce rocher au paysage splendide.Mais à qui pense-t-il?...Ou comment un homme peut-il encore espérer quelque chose lorsqu'il a tout perdu. Principalement sur Sasuke, et en fond Itachi et Naruto./SPOIL SCAN590-592/
1. Partie 1

**En souvenir d'un frère**

**Auteur ** Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre ** En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages ** Sasuke, et en arrière plan Itachi et Naruto

**Résumer **Faut vraiment ? Bon… Une petite One-short consacré à Sasuke après la guerre. Là où ses pensées s'envolent, il réalise peu à peu ce qu'il est devenu.

**Meilleur résumé ** Sasuke sur un rocher qui pense…

**Genre **OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus !

**Note de l'auteur ** Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque ** Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaire pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunar-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Il se tenait là, près de la mer couleur azur. Debout sur ce roché qui continuait de joncher les vagues qui persévéraient à s'échouer en dessous.

Le ciel était magnifique, baigné de bleu, puis d'orange et de rose. C'était un paysage majestueux. Il inspirait presque de la noblesse.

Puis, une odeur douce d'eau salée vint taquiner les narines du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas vraiment apprécier le splendide spectacle d'un couché de soleil au bord de mer qui s'offrait à lui.

Il paraissait ailleurs, comme plongé dans un autre monde, un autre espace temps. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir une tinte de tristesse et de mélancolie.

Sur son visage, il y avait quelques égratignures par-ci par-là. Mais il s'en fichait, tout comme du paysage… Il n'avait que dans la tête un visage… le visage d'un homme plus âgé que lui, lui ressemblant énormément.

Puis un rire lui revint et puis quelques images du passé…. D'une autre vie pensait-il.

Une vie bien lointaine, où les jours lui paraissaient bien plus radieux, bien moins cruels. Des jours où le temps ne comptaient pas, où l'innocence lui était encore accordé, où rien ne semblait noircir ses jours.

Pourtant,… pourtant tout cela n'appartenait aujourd'hui qu'au passé. Un passé aussi chaleureux et doux que cruel et froid.

La vie avait continué, les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, puis en mois et pour devenir des années…

Combien d'années cela faisait-il maintenant ? Un an, deux ans… peut-être même trois qui sait.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que ce visage persistait dans ses souvenirs, dans ses pensées… tout simplement dans le fond de sa mémoire.

« Qui suis-je aujourd'hui ? »

C'était la question qui revenait systématiquement, c'était la seule chose dont-il ne savait plus la réponse.

Il se fichait du temps qui pouvait s'écouler, il se fichait de la vie que les autres pouvaient vivre loin de lui, il se fichait de tout… tout sauf de son passé. De toutes ses questions qui n'avaient pas trouvé de réponses. Toutes ses paroles qui lui paraissaient si lointaine…

_-T'es mon ami tu sais…_

_-Un jour on revivra tous les deux, main dans la main…_

_-Je sais que tu ne l'oublies pas…_

Cette voix qui l'avait accompagné après la grande guerre, il s'en souvenait, c'était la seule qu'il avait encore réellement entendu.

Mais elle s'était peu à peu éteinte elle aussi. En même temps que lui…. En même temps que son envie de vivre, en même temps que son regard s'était éteint alors qu'il était arrivé ici, sur cette plage désertique.

Cela faisait combien de temps ?… Depuis quand cette voix s'était dissipée au gré du vent ?

Il ne savait pas… Il s'en fichait, mais il y pensait tout de même de temps à autre, juste comme ça, comme un brin de sursaut à sa vie passé.

Mais peu lui importait malgré tout.

Aujourd'hui il vivait ici, seul, loin du village de Konoha, loin des gens qu'il avait un jour détesté et méprisé pour les erreurs que ses dirigeants avaient commise vis-à-vis des siens, de sa famille, de son frère…

Pourtant peu importait le temps qui avait filé, il lui restait au fond de la gorge, du cœur un goût amère de tout ça.

Il avait toujours le cœur qui se serrait lorsque l'image de sa famille, souriante, aimante et encore uni lui revenait sous les yeux.

_-Je t'aimerai éternellement…_

C'était les dernières paroles de son frère adoré, de son frère qu'il avait chéri autant que haït. Sa peine, sa douleur l'avaient consumé.

Que lui restait-il aujourd'hui ?

Un vide immense, une vie loin de tout, des gens, de la vie sociale et normal…

Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas… seul sa douleur, la cicatrice de son passé le dérangeait un peu.

« Combien de temps vais-je rester encore ici ? »

Un vent doux et chaud vint bercer les cheveux ébène du jeune homme. Semblablement à une douce caresse sur son visage tel un courant d'air.

* * *

A suivre

**Note **Ben là j'suis crevée donc je vais me coucher et je vous livre la suite et fin demain, promis !

Bonne journée…. Ben oui c'est déjà le matin, il est passé minuit !


	2. Partie 2

**En souvenir d'un frère**

**Auteur; **Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre; **En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages; **Sasuke, et en arrière plan Itachi et Naruto

**Résumer; **Faut vraiment ? Bon… Une petite One-short consacré à Sasuke après la guerre. Là où ses pensées s'envolent, il réalise peu à peu ce qu'il est devenu.

**Meilleur résumé; **Sasuke sur un rocher qui pense… plongé dans ses souvenirs heureux !

**Genre; **OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus !

**Note de l'auteur; **Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque; **Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaire pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Il eut un fin sourire sur le visage et un souvenir lui revint…

**_Flash-back_**

-Grand-frère !

Un enfant de cinq ans venait de se jeter dans les bras de son frère aîné et tout sourire ce dernier eut un petit rire.

-Sasuke…

Le garçonnet radieux d'avoir retrouvé son frère aîné, les yeux pleins de malice, il lui demanda…

-Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Le grand frère fit semblant de réfléchir un instant. Cela vexa facilement le plus jeune et ce dernier le bouda en gonflant les joues et le regarda d'un œil torve.

-…

-Méchant grand-frère !

S'écria le plus jeune alors que l'aîné se mit à rire, se moquant ouvertement de l'orgueil de son frère. Il retint opurtant le jeune garçon et tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce dernier lui répliqua d'un ton moqueur et amusé.

-Mais si, je sais…. Attends…

Un soupçon de doute, Sasuke regarda alors son grand-frère avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux et un fin sourire se dessina automatiquement sur son visage.

Mais lorsque son frère reprit un air pensif, il n'hésita pas, il lui tira la langue et lui répliqua d'un ton réprobateur.

-Frère indigne !

Mais Itachi tapota doucement sur le front de son jeune frère et ce dernier en resta quelques secondes sans bouger, surpris de ce geste.

Itachi retira ses deux doigts du front de son frère et lui dit d'une voix douce et sincère, quoique encore un peu amusé de l'attitude si prévisible de son cadet.

-Bien sûr que je sais quel jour nous sommes ! C'est ton anniversaire !

Sasuke retrouva le sourire et tout en retournant dans les bras de son frère, il le serra fort. Heureux que son frère aîné se soit souvenir du jour le plus important de sa vie!

-Mon stupide petit frère aurait-il oublié quelque chose ?

Demanda faussement Itachi alors qu'il indiqua de son doigt le placard de l'entrée. Sasuke regarda à son tour et comprenant où voulait en venir son frère, en moins d'une seconde qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva à fouillé le placard.

C'est sous le rire d'Itachi que Sasuke ressortit sa tête du placard et le regard pétillant et un sourire de dix kilomètre sur le visage, il regardait avec envie le paquet qu'il venait de dénicher dans le font du placard.

Il le posa parterre et tout en déchirant le papier espérait recevoir l'objet qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Itachi se rapprocha doucement de son petit frère et tout en se moquant encore un peu, fit remarquer à ce dernier, tout en s'agenouillant près de lui…

-Tu devrais faire plus doucement, il m'a fallut plus d'une heure pour emballer ton cadeau !

La seule réponse que put recevoir l'aîné ne fut qu'un simple rire, doux et franc venant de son frère. Ce dernier se moquait ouvertement de son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut dire comme bêtise, il lui aura fallu que deux minutes pour faire ce paquet… »

Puis, il eut un cri… un cri de joie qui fit presque trembler toute la maison.

-WAAAOUUU !

Voilà, Sasuke venait de découvrir son cadeau et il paraissait aux anges.

Itachi le fit sautiller un peu partout et sans qu'il ne le voit réellement arriver, Itachi se retrouva parterre, son frère dans les bras le serrant à l'étouffer lui murmurant des milles mercis.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !

C'était un jour comme les autres, mais ce cadeau là, il le savait, Sasuke ne l'oublierai jamais.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, c'était une simple photo posé dans un cadre de bois fin et où était inscrit sur le haut « Sasuke et Itachi ». La photo était classique, une photo de famille. Sasuke pataugeant dans l'eau, Itachi pas très loin le regardait avec amusement.

Ça avait été une journée à la plage, une journée ensoleillé, une journée que Sasuke n'oublierai jamais.

Ce jour-là, il avait réussi à faire couler son grand-frère et cela avait été une vraie victoire pour Sasuke. Il ne l'oubliera jamais, il garderait, il le savait, ce souvenir gravé au fond du cœur. Une journée innoubliable, une journée sous le soleil avec son frère.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Le soleil continuait son déclin. Bientôt il ne resterait plus qu'un faisceau de couleur orangé pour seule signe d'adieu.

Sasuke cligna alors des yeux, semblant comme se réveiller d'un long rêve et se frotta lacement son visage pâle. Une odeur lui emplit les narines et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'étira longuement et regarda les derniers instant du couché de soleil au loin. Puis, les étoiles vinrent peu à peu prendre leur droit dans le ciel légèrement plus foncé.

-Voilà une nouvelle journée qui passe…

Fit Sasuke alors qu'il s'étirait tel un chat après sa sieste.

Il se mit debout et tout en profitant encore de quelques minutes de l'air frais qui se rependait par vague au gré du vent.

_-Peu importe ce que tu pourras faire maintenant… Je serais toujours fier de toi !_

_-Je ne te demanderai plus jamais de me pardonner…_

_-Je resterai à jamais ton frère… Sasuke !_

Il avait eu un tel sourire à cet instant, une tel vague de douceur dans ses paroles, que Sasuke s'était sentit comme avant…. Comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant et qu'il buvait chaque mot de son frère tel un breuvage précieux et unique.

A cet instant, il s'en souvenait, il avait eu l'impression que tout le poids du monde venait de s'effacer sur ses épaules. Comme il aurait aimé que cet instant dur éternellement… Mais il le savait, il l'avait sû… Rien n'était réellement éternel. C'est par sa courtesse de temps que l'instant présent était si précieux. C'est parce que chaque instant ne dure qu'un instant qu'il est si précieux de le conserver dans sa mémoire, chaque instant… Chaque seconde qui nous lie à quelqu'un qu'on aime est précieux, bien plus précieux qu'un trésor. Il n'avait pas de prix,… il était gratuit mais court.

« Si tu me voyais aujourd'hui… »

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit et admira le ciel étoilé.

« … que penserais-tu de moi ? »

Sasuke rit bas et tout en se moquant de ses propres pensées, il se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas lent et posé sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui.

-Aujourd'hui tout est fini…

Murmura-t-il. Sa voix était empreinte d'un profond regret. Il continua son chemin, seul, la tête baissé et les mèches de ses cheveux cachaient son visage pâle.

Elles cachaient juste, durant un instant, les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

A suivre

Bon à demain pour la suite !

Amicalement tina-chou


	3. Partie 3

**En souvenir d'un frère**

***.*.*.***

**Auteur: **Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre; **En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages; **Sasuke, et en arrière plan Itachi et Naruto

**Résumer **Faut vraiment ? Bon… Une petite One-short consacré à Sasuke après la guerre. Là où ses pensées s'envolent, il réalise peu à peu ce qu'il est devenu.

**Meilleur résumé; **Sasuke près de la mer et qui pense… se rappelant d'une mauvaise soirée !

**Genre; **OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus !

**Note de l'auteur; **Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque; **Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaire pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Oui, elles cachaient ses larmes salées, ces perles précieuses qui coulaient paisiblement sur les joues pâles du dernier descendant des Uchiwa.

Pourtant, Sasuke ne les essuya pas, il les laissa glisser tel de la pluie lors d'un violant orage. Peu lui importait au fond. Personne ne pouvait le voir là où il se trouvait.

Il n'avait aujourd'hui que pour seule amie la solitude. Loin de s'en plaindre, le dernier Uchiwa aimait vivre là. Loin de la ville, loin du village qui lui avait fait tant de mal, loin des gens qui lui avaient tout pris.

Il était comme au paradis…. Mais un paradis où juste de temps en temps, lorsque la nuit s'éveillait, la solitude se pointait elle aussi.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait l'habitude, il s'y était fait, il appréciait.

Pourtant,… pourtant les souvenirs le faisaient souffrir. Les nombreux souvenirs qui ressurgissaient sans cesse. Revenant tâter dans le fons de sa mémoire.

Les souvenirs de sa vie passée.

Les souvenirs d'une vie heureuse.

Les souvenirs… Les souvenirs de sa jeunesse perdue.

Il se souvenait de son frère… de sa famille… de sa mère, si douce, si tendre à son égard. Bien que quelque fois un peu distante…. Mais aujourd'hui il savait, aujourd'hui il connaissait la raison de son absence un jour où l'orage grondait, un jour où il s'était retrouvé seul, seul dans la maison qui était la sienne.

_Flash-back_

Le soir était arrivé et ce jour-là les parents de Sasuke avaient été appelés d'urgence au commissariat.

Sasuke s'était retrouvé seul, alors qu'à l'extérieur, les nuages se faisaient menaçants.

Son frère était en mission il ne savait où !

Regardant d'un œil inquiet l'extérieur, Sasuke tressauta alors qu'un éclair pourfendit le ciel noir de la nuit.

Puis peu de temps après, un bruit terrifiant se fit. Ressemblant au grondement de la terre, mais ce n'était qu'un gros coup de tonnerre.

Sasuke se précipita de ses petits pieds en direction de sa chambre. Il attendit un instant puis un nouveau coup de tonnerre encore plus violant se fit entendre. Sasuke se jeta alors tout droit dans son lit et se cacha sous le duvet fraichement repassé.

Le jeune Uchiwa resta ainsi de longues minutes, continuant d'entendre le bruit du vent contre les carreaux de sa chambre, les coups de tonnerre du ciel mécontent et de temps à autre il voyait même des coups d'éclair illuminer une durant une fraction de seconde sa chambre.

Tout tremblant Sasuke ferma les yeux et se cacha sous son oreiller en espérant sincèrement que l'orage passe au plus vite. Et puis, il se mit à penser à ces parents, il eu soudain encore plus peur. S'imaginant que ses parents se reçoivent un coup de tonnerre pour x raison. Il se mit alors à trembler davantage.

N'osant à peine imaginer une vie sans ses parents à ses côtés.

Ses parents qui ne le verraient pas grandir.

Ses parents qui ne seraient plus là pour le consoler lorsqu'il se serait fait mal.

Ses parents qui ne lui souriraient plus alors qu'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était le meilleur de sa promotion.

Non jamais il ne voulait que cela arrive, il avait encore tant besoin d'eux près de lui. Il avait besoin d'eux pour l'encourager, le pousser à toujours aller plus loin. Être simplement là, près de lui et pouvoir un jour entendre lui dire « Je suis fier de toi Sasuke, tu es bien mon fils ! »

Ces mots, ces mots qu'il aimerait tant se faire entendre dire de son père.

Et Itachi… ?

Où était son frère adoré !

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là près de lui ?

Lui, lui qui lui avait toujours promis d'être là quoiqu'il puisse arriver… ?

Maintenant,… alors qu'il ressentait une si grande peur, lui il n'était pas là.

Puis, alors que Sasuke était profondément dans ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé. Cela accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre.

Et des pas se rapprochèrent…

-Je suis rentré…

Fit une voix alors que Sasuke s'était durant un instant pétrifié s'imaginant un ennemi arrivé là pour le torturer.

Et alors qu'il n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre, une voix lui parvint. Mais malheureusement pout lui, Sasuke continua de trembler, son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Bien que la voix, il l'ai bien reconnu tout de suite et qu'un soulagement certain se soit fait ressentir, ses tremblements, eux, continuèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Voyant le corps tremblant de son frère, Itachi le prit alors tout contre lui, il le serra fort et tenta ainsi de calmer les frissons du plus jeune.

Sasuke, encore apeuré, se blotti tout contre son aîné et se sentit alors peu à peu mieux. Il ressentit la chaleur de son frère, la douceur de ce dernier à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

C'est dans les bras de son frère, que Sasuke se sentit bien, c'est dans ces bras à lui que le plus jeune retrouva son calme et put enfin s'endormir paisiblement.

Itachi regarda alors son frère se calmer, reprendre une respiration normale et cesser de trembler. C'est sous le regard adoucit d'Itachi, que Sasuke put partir au monde des rêves sans craindre de cauchemar.

C'est seulement un quart d'heure plus tard que la porte de la chambre de Sasuke se rouvrit doucement, pour laisser voir entrer Mikoto. D'un pas feutré, elle s'approcha du lit et fut attendre de voir son petit trésor dormir paisiblement dans les bras protecteur de son frère aîné.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Finalement il avait tenu sa promesse, ce jour-là, il était bel et bien arrivé pour le rassurer. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, Sasuke s'en souvenait, il lui avait simplement fallu sa présence tout près de lui pour qu'il n'ait plus peur de rien.

Puis le calme avait reprit ses droits, ses tremblements avaient cessé et il avait enfin pu se libérer de létaux de la peur qui l'avait submergé ce jour-là.

Alors que Sasuke continuait de marcher, une petite voix dans sa tête lui redit, comme chaque soir…

« Il a toujours été là… »

Un vent frais caressa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux et Sasuke sourit. Pas beaucoup mais un début de sourire y été.

« …. Tout comme lui… »

Puis une autre image vint se gravé devant lui.

* * *

A suivre

Voici, voilà, bientôt la fin !

A demain pour un autre chapitre…. Qui sera _peut-être_ l'avant dernier.

Amicalement tina-chou

Alias sasunaru-tina


	4. Partie 4

**En souvenir d'un frère**

...

**Auteur **Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre **En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages **Sasuke, et en arrière plan Itachi et Naruto

**Résumer **Faut vraiment ? Bon… Une petite One-short consacré à Sasuke après la guerre. Là où ses pensées s'envolent, il réalise peu à peu ce qu'il ressent.

**Meilleur résumé **Sasuke près de la mer… se rappelant du jour où Naruto lui avait retendu la main, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire!

**Genre **OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus ! Mais un peu de sous entendu shonen-ai entre Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteur **Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque **Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaire pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

L'image d'un jeune homme blond, le sourire aux lèvres avec une joie immense qui se dégageait de lui.

_-Je serai là…_

Il lui tendit la main…

_-Tu sais que tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami !_

Il lui sourit davantage. Sa voix avait été presque criarde mais tout l'amour que le jeune homme lui vouait s'était insinué à travers ces mots.

Sasuke l'avait regardé. Il ne lui avait rien dit, il n'avait rien fait…. Il n'avait tout simplement pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« _Naruto…_ »

Comment,… Comment se pouvait-il qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tous les mauvaises paroles qu'il avait eu à l'encontre du blond, ce dernier lui tende encore la main ?

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

Pourquoi ce garçon n'avait jamais eu de cesse que de la poursuivre, que d'appeler son nom ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé tombé comme tous les autres ?

Pourquoi… pourquoi était-il encore là, à lui sourire comme si de rien était ?

Comment se pouvait-il que ce garçon, rejeté de tous, lui tende la main ?

Il lui tendait la main, il lui souriait, il semblait au comble de la joie, il avait le regard confiant et pétillant.

Comment pouvait-il encore lui sourire… à lui ?

Pourquoi ce blond, cet idiot, ne l'avait-il pas oublié ?

Pourquoi l'avoir cherché pendant toutes ces années ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abandonné ?

Pourquoi cet ahuri lui faisait encore confiance ?

Sasuke referma péniblement les yeux.

Repenser à cet idiot lui faisait mal.

Ça lui faisait mal qu'un être humain l'apprécie encore autant sur cette terre. Ça le dérangeait d'avoir tant d'influence sur lui.

Mais ça le blessait d'avoir un jour été son ami, son compagnon… mais son bourreau aussi.

_-Je t'attendrai Sasuke !_

Lui avait-il dit alors qu'il se retournait. Il n'avait pas prit sa main, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas ignoré, ignoré comme les autres près de lui. Non, son regard avait croisé le bleu azur.

Ce regard qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il gardait sa place. Il serait toujours le bienvenu près de lui.

Ce jour-là…

Ce jour où la guerre s'était arrêtée, ce jour où le village avait confié sa confiance au blond. Ce jour où Naruto Uzumaki était devenu le sous-Hokage.

Mais ce jour-là, le blond avait refusé la place.

Ce jour-là il n'avait eu qu'une envie… Celle de reconstruire ce que la guerre avait tenté de détruire. Il voulait reconstruire le pays du feu, il voulait aider à améliorer les choses…. Mais sans devoir devenir Hokage ou sous-Hokage.

Non ce jour-là, son regard tomba sur lui, Sasuke. Sur sa seule raison de vivre. Sa seule motivation depuis des années.

A travers ces yeux, Sasuke avait compris, il avait vu que la chose qui lui importait le plus, c'était de reconstruire leur équipe dentant.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas voulu.

Sasuke ne voulait pas… il ne voulait plus aucun lien.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir de la douleur qu'on éprouvait lorsque quelqu'un qu'on aimait, qu'on appréciait venait à mourir.

Il en avait eu assez !

Assez… son frère, la perte de son si cher frère était la dernière.

Son frère était et serait le dernier à le quitter… à le faire souffrir de la mort.

Son dernier crève-cœur !

Sasuke tourna une dernière fois la tête pour observer la mer une toute dernière fois.

Il le savait,… aujourd'hui, cette nuit, il ne reviendrait plus jamais admirer ce spectacle.

Respirant le bon air, il profita encore quelques instants de cette soirée et il reprit la route.

Entendant, emporté par le vent, quelques mots, ces derniers mots avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement le village…

_-Sois heureux mon ami ! Je ne t'oublierai jamais !_

Sasuke avait disparu, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Pour ne plus jamais souffrir des mots des gens qui continuaient d'insulter son frère. Des remarques désobligeantes à son sujet…

Non, ce jour-là il avait quitté toute vie sociale, toutes blessures au cœur dû aux gens. Ces gens qui ne comprenaient rien, qui ne savaient rien.

Et puis….

Et puis il l'avait quitté lui.

Ce garçon qui, malgré son sourire peint au visage, avait perdu de sa grandeur. Ses yeux étaient devenu brillants… ses lèvres avaient tremblé.

Mais son amour pour lui n'avait pas bougé.

Cependant sa cicatrice s'était faite un peu plus grande.

Ce jour-là…

Le seul regret qu'avait eu le blond en voyant disparaître son ami fut de ne pas avoir bougé pour le retenir, de ne pas avoir crié son nom… De ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Sasuke soupira et reprit lentement sa marche en essayant de chasser ses pensées au loin.

C'est alors qu'un vent un peu plus fort se leva et des milliers de feuilles s'envolèrent. L'une d'elle pourtant se posa délicatement sur l'épaule du dernier Uchiwa.

Sasuke l'aperçu et eu un petit sourire en pensant bêtement…

« Tiens, on dirait presque un signe du destin ! »

Mais riant doucement, Sasuke prit la tige de la feuille dans ses doigts et l'observa quelques minutes, puis, la laissa voler derrière lui.

* * *

A suivre.

Voilà,voilà, le dernier chapitre arrivera demain.

Bonne soirée et laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis !

Amicalement tina-chou

Alias sasunaru-tina


	5. Partie 5

**En souvenir d'un frère**

**...**

**Auteur ;**Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre; **En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages; **Sasuke, et en arrière plan Itachi et Naruto

**Résumer; **Faut vraiment ? Bon… Une petite One-short consacré à Sasuke après la guerre. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour tourner la page.

**Meilleur résumé; **Sasuke près de la mer… s'éloigne. Il était temps de partir!

**Genre **OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus ! Mais un peu de sous entendu shonen-ai entre Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteur; **Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque; **Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaire pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Marchant doucement, les mains dans les poches, il soupira profondément.

Les minutes passèrent et Sasuke continua son chemin. Il arriva finalement près d'une forêt et sans hésiter une seul seconde, il y entra et suivit le chemin de gravier. Avec pour seules lumières la lune et les étoiles scintillantes dans la nuit.

Puis les dernières paroles de son frère lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ces dernières paroles qui l'avait touché au plus profond de son âme, ces paroles, qui, il l'avait découvert plus tard, l'avait fait redevenir comme avant.

Comme dans le bon vieux temps.

**_Flash-back_**

La bataille contre Kabuto venait de se terminé. Mais par là-même, Itachi allait disparaitre une nouvelle fois… une dernière fois.

Alors que Sasuke venait à peine de retrouver son grand-frère adoré, il le voyait s'en allé pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux mois.

Son cœur se serra et il reteint de montrer sa peine. Il ne voulait pas… il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer faible. Et ce, surtout pas devant la personne qu'il avait admiré depuis sa tendre enfance.

Mais il le sentait, _il_ allait à nouveau disparaitre de sa vie. Dans un dernier élan, il voulait lui expliquer, il voulait qu'il sache… Qu'il comprenne se qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment…

Alors qu'un halo de lumière recouvrait son frère, ce dernier se retourna et soupira, un peu déçu.

-On dirait bien que je perds conscience…

Presque triste de devoir repartir, de devoir une nouvelle fois laisser son jeune frère seul… Sans plus personne pour lui tendre la main, sans plus personne pour le protéger des gens qui lui voudraient du mal.

Puis, durant une fraction de seconde, son esprit revit l'image de ce garçon blond qui lui jurait de sauver son frère, de ne jamais l'abandonner.

En là, Itachi ressentit un soulagement certain… Non, en réalité, il restait ce garçon, ce garçon qui semblait aimer son jeune frère autant que lui.

La main levé vers son frère, il se dirigea près de lui d'un pas lent mais ferme.

-Avant de devoir te dire au revoir, je vais te dire ce que tu voulais savoir…mentir n'est plus utile à présent…

Oui, maintenant, c'était le moment, il devait lui dire, lui montrer la vérité tant redouté, celle qu'il ne s'était jamais permit de lui révéler. Il se devait de le faire, pour lui et pour son petit frère. Il avait aujourd'hui le droit de savoir, le droit de lui dire…

-Avant de te quitter cette nuit-là j'ai fais très exactement ce que t'on dit Danzo et Tobi…

Puis Itachi activa son œil et Sasuke se retrouva plongé dans les souvenirs de son frère.

Il vit alors ce dernier en Anbu, parlant avec son meilleur ami Shisui…

Puis dans le bureau de l'Hokage, face aux dirigeants du village… Danzo qui répliquait à l'Hokage…

_-Nous devons agir rapidement pour éviter tout désordre. Même les enfants qui ignorent tout !_

Qui ce dernier se dépêcha, indigné, de répondre sèchement…

_-Ne dit pas ça devant Itachi ! D'ailleurs si une guerre civile éclate, il sera dur de se battre contre les Uchiwa…_

Puis le moment où Danzo lança son ultimatum envers Itachi en touchant son point faible… son petit frère. Son petit frère, qui, si on laissait trop de temps s'écoulait, finirait par se faire tuer dans une guerre civile inéluctable.

_-…Après un coup d'état, les Uchiwa devront être anéantis. Et cela inclut aussi ton ignorant petit frère !..._

_-Ce sont des menaces ?_

_-Non,… mais tu devras choisir ! Soit tu laisses la guerre civile tuer ton frère et faire des meurtres inutiles, soit tu élimines tout ton clan !_

_-…_

_-Itachi… C'est une mission très difficile pour toi…Mais en échange, je laisserai la vie sauve à ton jeune frère. Je suis persuadé que tu veux protéger le village… Acceptes-tu cette mission ?_

_-…_

Puis un nouveau flash représentant Itachi et Madara dans une forêt où Itachi demande l'aide de ce dernier pour accomplir sa mission.

_-… Tu devras accepter mes conditions… Je t'aiderai à prendre ta revanche sur les Uchiwa…Mais tu ne devras pas toucher au village !_

Et la voix d'Itachi devint plus sévère et ferme, cachant une menace sourde si la dernière condition n'était pas respectée.

_-Ni ! A Sasuke Uchiwa !_

Puis, la fameuse nuit où le sang avait été coulé ! Mais surtout les dernières paroles des parents des deux frères Uchiwa.

_-Je vois, alors tu as choisi ton camp, tu es de leur côté…_

_-…_

_-Père… mère… Je…_

Puis la voix tendre et sereine de sa mère lui dit simplement…

_-Nous savons, Itachi…_

Ces quelques mots comme pour l'excuser de son prochain acte. De le rassurer et de lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'ils acceptaient sa décision et ne lui en voulait pas.

_-…Itachi…Promet-moi une chose…_

_Fugaku prononça alors des mots qui firent serrer le cœur d'Itachi._

_-Tu prendras soin de Sasuke !_

Cela le surpris au début mais réalisa alors que finalement, ce père au caractère glacial, fermé et qui n'accordait presque aucune attention à son jeune frère… Que finalement ce dernier l'aimait tout autant que lui, qu'il lui confiait la charge de garder Sasuke en sécurité, de le protéger et dans ces quelques mots une demande muette de ne pas tuer Sasuke.

Mais Itachi savait… Il savait que ces parents lui faisaient confiance, il ne pourrait jamais toucher à un cheveu de son frère adoré. De ce frère un peu naif et qui l'admirait tant.

C'est pour cela… C'est pour ça qu'Itachi pleura et que sa main trembla alors que son sabre, déjà bien imprégné de sang, s'arrêta à quelques centimètre du dos de son père.

Mais la voix calme et posé de son père l'encouragea…

_-N'hésite pas. C'est la voie que tu as choisi…Nous ne souffrirons u'un instant, contrairement à toi…Nous pensons différemment, mais je reste dier de toi !_

Puis, tremblant de tout son corps, les larmes ruisselant sur tout son visage, Itachi baissa la tête, incapable de regarder en face l'acte abominable qu'il s'apprétait à commettre et qu'il ne pourra jamais se pardonner.

_-Tu es vraiment une bonne personne._

Puis ce furent les derniers mots de son père, les derniers mots qui accompagneront à jamais Itachi.

Et enfin,… Sasuke, Sasuke qui ouvrait la porte et découvrait de ses propres yeux l'assassina de ses parents commis par la personne qu'il avait admiré depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Peu à peu ses pas le conduisirent vers un endroit qu'il connaissait bien, un endroit où il s'était recueilli, un endroit où il s'était battu avec son meilleur ami… Un endroit qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.

« Je finis par revenir ! »

Pensa le dernier Uchiwa.

Il regarda, il observa le nouveau paysage devant lui.

Là, il y voyait une immense chute d'eau, deux statues qui se faisaient face, un héritage du passé, un objet de souvenir.

La lune était magnifique ce soir. Elle se reflétait dans l'eau calme. Elle brillait de mille feux, elle était pleine.

Elle le représentait parfaitement en cet instant.

Puis, plongeant son regard dans l'eau pure, Sasuke revit son frère… l'image seulement.

Et les dernières secondes passées en sa compagnie lui revinrent…

* * *

A suivre

Et oui !

Je sais, je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait le dernier mais finalement je le sépare en deux parties… Ne m'en voulez pas…Il est plus long que les autres…Bon à demain !

Amicalement Tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina


	6. Partie 6

**En souvenir d'un frère**

**...**

**Auteur ;**Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre; **En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages; **Sasuke, et en arrière plan Itachi et Naruto

**Résumer; **Faut vraiment ? Bon… Une petite One-short consacré à Sasuke après la guerre. Là où ses pensées s'envolent, il réalise peu à peu ce qu'il ressent.

**Meilleur résumé; **Sasuke dans la lisière de la forêt… se rappelant des derniers moments entre lui et son frère ! Pour enfin pouvoir tourner la page…

**Genre ;**OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus ! Mais un peu de sous entendu shonen-ai entre Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteur; **Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque; **Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaire pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_-Tu n'as pas à me pardonner…_

**_Flash-back_**

Itachi continuait d'avancer, toujours entouré de ce halo de lumière qui était déjà entrain de le faire disparaître petit à petit.

Mais Itachi tenait bon. Il voulait encore une fois… juste une dernière fois parler avec son cher petit frère.

Il voulait lui dire… il voulait enfin avoir la possibilité de lui révéler ce qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui durant toutes ces années.

-Je t'ai toujours menti, te demandant de me pardonner. Je t'ai toujours mis de côté, de mes propres mains… Je n'ai jamais voulu t'impliquer.

Il y avait dans sa voix un ton de regret, de culpabilité. Mais il fallait qu'il continue, il y était presque. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques centimètres avant que ses doigts ne touchent le front de son frère.

-Mais à présent, je crois… que tu aurais sûrement pu convaincre père et mère, ainsi que les Uchiwa…

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux… voyant la main puis les deux doigts de son frère se rapprocher de plus en plus de son front.

-Si depuis le début je t'avais regardé en face…Essayer de voir les choses de ton point de vue et partager cette vérité avec toi…

Les doigts d'Itachi n'étaient plus qu'à deux centimètre de lui, mais Sasuke ne bougea pas, avalant les dernières paroles de son frère.

-Mais j'ai échoué et quels que soient mes mots aujourd'hui ne t'atteindront plus.

Itachi avança d'un nouveau pas…

-C'est pourquoi au final, je vais te dire ce que je pense vraiment !

Voilà, ça y été, il allait enfin pouvoir lui dire, lui avouer ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais réellement dit.

Son bras dépassa la tête de Sasuke et sa main vint se poser délicatement à l'arrière de la tête de son petit frère.

-Tu n'as pas à me pardonner…

Sa voix était enjoué, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui avouer. Fier de lui révéler ce qu'il rêvait de lui dire depuis des années…

Puis front contre front… les derniers mots d'Itachi firent tilts. Surprenant Sasuke qui croisait le regard amusé d'Itachi, juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Désormais peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire…

Le cœur de Sasuke tambourinait dans sa poitrine, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. À la fois trop surpris et chamboulé pour penser réellement à ce qu'il pourrait dire en cet instant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, un sourire sincère et serein peint sur le visage décomposé d'Itachi… et ce dernier lâcha… D'une voix franche et douce, empli de toute l'affection qu'il portait à son frère lui dit…

-Je t'aimerai éternellement !

C'était les dernières pensées laissées à Sasuke. C'était la dernière phrase qu'Itachi lui laissa. Lui avouant enfin ouvertement ses sentiments.

Son amour infini pour son petit frère adoré.

Puis,… ne laissant plus assez de temps à Sasuke de lui répondre, le halo de lumière autour du corps d'empreint d'Itachi se fit plus grande et l'âme d'Itachi apparu dans un éclat presque aveuglant devant Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne ferma pas les yeux, regardant l'âme de son frère le surplomber de toute sa grandeur, de toute sa chaleur, puis son âme s'envola et disparu en moins d'une seconde.

Sous le regard surpris et peiné de Sasuke. Ce dernier continua de regarder l'endroit où l'âme de son frère venait de disparaître sous ses yeux. Comprenant à peine ce qu'il venait de se produire.

En cet instant, Sasuke se sentit comme un enfant. Tel l'enfant qu'il avait été avant… avant tout ça, avant le massacre.

Son cœur se serra, alors qu'il était encore empli de joie lorsque son frère s'était approché et l'avait regardé les yeux dans les yeux, le front contre son front. Il y avait lu tout son amour et son affection, à travers ces yeux, il avait enfin vu le vrai Itachi. Celui de son passé, celui qu'il admirait, celui qui avait tant de fois joué avec lui… Son frère à lui… le vrai Itachi.

Celui qui était encore capable de sourire et de le rendre heureux.

Mais voilà, sa disparition, sa deuxième disparition lui étreignit le cœur. Mais il ressentit, tout au fond de lui, une douce lumière se cacher au fond de son cœur.

Alors que la lumière disparaissait peu à peu.

Elle disparaissait en même temps que les paroles de son frère.

Sasuke se retrouva seul… Seul avec le corps d'un ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas à ses pieds et Kabuto encore plongé dans son rêve.

Et enfin, les ténèbres regagnèrent les lieux et Sasuke ne pu que prononcé un mot, essayant de laisser ses pensées se répandre dans la grotte.

-Je…

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas…

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Sasuke ferma les yeux et respira profondément, ça lui faisait encore souffrir de repenser ainsi à ces derniers instant avec son cher frère.

Ce frère qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui… pour le village… Pour le protéger et pour l'élever au plus haut rang des ninjas.

« _-J'ai l'impression que quoique je te dise ça ne changera plus rien !_ »

Aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin. Il comprenait enfin les véritables raisons qui avaient poussé son frère aîné à tout sacrifier.

«_-Quand je t'ai vu… Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici pour savoir si ce que m'avaient dit Danzo était vrai._ »

Sa fierté, son amour, sa famille, ses amis… son village et même lui.

« _-Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai pu confirmer._

_-Ta présence me rappelle mon enfance… Les souvenirs des moments que j'ai passés avec ce frère que j'adorais._ »

Lui qu'il avait aimé, lui qu'il avait voulu protéger plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde…

«-_Et c'est justement pour ça…Au plus nous nous entendons tous les deux comme dans le passé, au plus je suis à même de comprendre…Et au plus ma haine envers Konoha s'intensifie, je ressens encore plus de haine qu'avant._ »

Sasuke pouvait aujourd'hui à peine imaginer la souffrance, la douleur et la cicatrice que son frère avait dû porté toutes ces années…

« _-Je comprends ce que tu attends de moi, c'est probablement parce que tu es mon grand-frère que tu me désavoues._ »

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être un peu idiot à l'époque.

Mais aujourd'hui il était grand temps…

_« -…_

_-Et c'est aussi parce que je suis ton petit frère que je continuerai peu importe ce que tu en penses… Tout comme tu protèges le village, je le réduirai en miettes ! »_

Il devait lui dire adieu… Lui dire au revoir, pour toujours !

Le laisser simplement partir…

_« -Adieu… mon frère ! »_

Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant,… bien qu'Itachi lui manquait toujours autant, Sasuke s'était résigné.

Il était temps, il était grand temps de tourné la page…

Il était temps de réaliser ce qu'Itachi avait toujours voulu pour lui.

Qu'il vive !

Qu'il vive enfin heureux, avec le moins de regret possible, avec le plus de bonheur possible.

C'était ça le dernier souhait qu'avait eu Itachi Uchiwa envers son petit frère.

Et en cet instant, Sasuke était prêt, il était prêt à enfin finir son deuil.

Le deuil de l'être qu'il avait toujours adoré, admiré et hais puis ré-aimé à nouveau.

Ce soir, sous cette lune pleine, sous les milliards d'étoiles qui l'observaient, Sasuke s'était enfin décidé.

Bien que son cœur ses serrait, il ne reculerait pas.

La seule chose qu'il espérait,… le seul vœu qu'il eut ce fut l'espoir qu'un jour…

-…qu'un jour je pourrai te revoir. Ce jour je te serrerai dans mes bras et cette-fois-ci ce sera moi qui te demanderai de me pardonner…

Le doux vent frais vint effleurer le visage de Sasuke et ce dernier ferma les yeux un court instant, juste pour en profiter le maximum. Cette caresse lui fit penser que c'était comme si son frère était là, qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté et qu'il lui caressait la joue, comme pour lui répondre de l'au-delà.

-Tu me manques,… tu me manqueras encore toute ma vie…

Une larme coula alors sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Itachi… ce soir, ce soir je te libère enfin de ma tristesse !

Seuls quelques bruits d'oiseaux lui répondirent.

-… Mais saches qu'aujourd'hui je ne te pleurerai plus, je penserai encore de temps en temps à toi… Mais je te laisse rejoindre nos parents qui t'attendent.

Puis, comme pour répondre à ses derniers mots, l'eau calme face à Sasuke se mit à bouger et le vent vint lui offrir une nouvelle caresse.

Puis comme un dernier message, Sasuke cru entendre à travers le bruit de la nature la voix de son frère lui murmurer…

-Je t'attendrai Sasuke… Mais pas trop vite !

Sasuke sourit et aussi soudainement que le vent se leva, le calme reprit ses droit. Durant un instant, le dernier descendant des Uchiwa cru que cette fraction de seconde n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination, il aperçu alors près de lui…

Une petite feuille était posée délicatement près de lui, sur l'emblème de sa famille. Mais ce qui le surprit davantage, ce fut que près de lui avait atterrit comme par magie, son ancien bandeau frontal sans la moindre égratignure dessus.

Sasuke le prit de sa main droite et regarda le ciel magnifique qui s'offrait à lui.

Le visage de son frère lui apparu, aussi beau que dans son passé et avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke ne sut pas si en cet instant il venait de rêver où si le visage de son frère lui était réellement apparu aux milieux des étoiles, mais il fut certain d'une chose, c'est qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait enfin être heureux.

Il se leva, tenant toujours son bandeau dans sa main il fit un dernier clin d'œil au paysage devant lui et reprit la route.

Il se dirigea alors en direction de Konoha, en direction de la seule et dernière personne à encore lui tendre la main…

« Un se reverra… mon cher frère ! »

« Je continue de penser à toi… »

* * *

OWARI/Fin !

Alors ? Un petit épilogue pour savoir comment va réagir Naruto en revoyant son vieil ami !

A vous de me le dire!

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont commenté et qui on lu cette petite fiction. J'espère qu'elles seront satisfaite de la fin et qu'elles posteront un petit commentaire pour me donner leurs impressions.

En tout cas n'hésitez pas et dites-moi si vous souhaitez cet épilogue. (je vous préviens que vous n'avez que 12heures pour me répondre autre ce délais je ne pourrai rien faire sans aucun commentaire pour un épilogue en plus) En plus ça vous coute rien de presser sur le bouton en bas en écrivant juste "une suite" ou "une fin".

Amicalement sasunaru-tina alias Tina-chou


	7. Partie 7

**En souvenir d'un frère**

**...**

**Auteur **Tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina

**Titre **En souvenir d'un frère

**Personnages **Sasuke et Naruto, en arrière plan Itachi

**Résumer **Encore ? Bon, Sasuke revient sur le chemin de Konoha et rencontre quelqu'un en particulier.

**Meilleur résumé **Sasuke vient de faire ses adieux à son cher frère et il est temps pour lui de recommencer à vivre… oui mais avec qui ? Celui qui ne l'a jamais oublié et qui continuera à lui tendre la main…

**Genre **OS, sans doute OOC, peut-être un peu déprimante et sans doute situé en tant que Tranche de vie.

**Du Yaoi ?;** Non, pas d'inceste non plus ! Mais un peu de sous entendu shonen-ai entre Naruto et Sasuke.

**Note de l'auteur **Une petite fic qui me titi-ait un peu trop pour que je la laisse me ronger. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis assise en ce jour pour l'écrire à une heure du matin !

**Remarque **Ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas Sasuke, merci de garder vos commentaires pour vous ! Sinon les autres sont toujours la bienvenue… Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ! (via amv Sasuke Bienvenue).Mais je tenais à remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur cette fiction et qui on apprit à réapprécier Sasuke.

**Autre chose ?;** Bonne lecture à tous et laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir.

Amicalement tina-chou

alias sasunaru-tina

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Epilogue_

Voilà, il venait de le faire, il venait enfin de tourner la page… mais cela ne lui faisait plus peur, il continuerait à penser de temps en temps à son frère aîné mais aujourd'hui il était prêt é revivre et vivre heureux.

Mais cependant, une phrase ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire et de l'intriguer un peu plus chaque fois.

La voix de son frère lui murmurant…

« _-Peut-être que toi tu aurais pu changer les choses…_ »

C'était ça, Sasuke en était persuadé… Itachi lui avait fait confiance, lui avait laissé un message caché et aujourd'hui il venait enfin de comprendre la signification réelle de cette phrase.

Les mains dans les poches Sasuke baissa un instant la tête, regardant les quelques feuilles qui jonchaient le sol. Il les observa quelques secondes, leurs couleurs, leurs formes et…

-Sasuke ?

Une voix surprise l'interpella et Sasuke releva les yeux, il croisa deux yeux bleu azur emplis d'incompréhension.

Ces yeux là, ils les reconnurent tout de suite. Mais sous le coup de la surprise, il resta planté là, regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux doré.

Ce dernier semblait être sous le même état de surprise, il tenait de sa main droite une petit gourde et de l'autre un sabre jonché de sang.

-Yo, Usuratonkashi !

La première idée qui vint dans l'esprit de Sasuke en cette seconde n'était autre que le fait que Naruto était de retour de mission et qu'il allait faire le plein de sa gourde avant de rentrer.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge ou ne parle.

Puis finalement, Sasuke est le premier à bouger, il laisse un soupir se glisser entre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, comme réveillé par le soupir de Sasuke, Naruto se jeta sur son vieil ami.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire…

Après trois ans…

Après trois longues années il le revoyait enfin.

Il l'avait tellement attendu, tellement de fois, il avait rêvé le revoir arriver, passant la porte du village pour recommencer à partager sa vie.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait encore le croire réellement malgré le fait qu'il tenait enfin son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, il en avait tant de fois rêvé…

Son retour…

Mais soudain un doute le prit, Naruto se sépara, seulement de quelques centimètre, de Sasuke et croisa son regard.

Il reçu comme une décharge en plein cœur, quelque chose venait de changer en Sasuke, quelque chose que Naruto ne pouvait pas encore bien distinguer.

Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, bien que trois ans après ne plus avoir eu aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami, le blond le trouvait changé.

Oui il avait changé, son visage était plus adulte. Il y régnait une certaine douceur dessus. Naruto pouvait voir dans les yeux charbon de son meilleur ami une étincelle de vie…

C'était ça… une étincelle de vie !

C'était ça qu0il trouva de changer chez son ami. Elle était encore faible mais elle était aussi brillante que la lune au dessus d'eux.

Naruto se souvint alors, le jour où Sasuke était repartit sans se retourner, sans rien dire. Il lui avait paru vide,… sombre,… presque plus qu'une loque humaine.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était là, juste à pas moins de deux centimètre de lui, lui offrant un petit sourire pâle sur ses lèvres…

Un sourire ?

En cette seconde Naruto ne vit plus que ces lèvres roses, ces lèvres roses qui formaient un sourire. Un sourire sur ce visage pâle, avec ses deux yeux charbon qui l'observait aussi.

Puis, une douce voix, elle lui paru si belle et apaisé, lui murmura dans un souffle…

-Oh Naruto, je suis si fatigué… j'ai tant envie de dormir !

Comme recevant un coup d'électricité Naruto se releva et sans la moindre hésitation lui tendit sa main, il avait lâché sa gourde alors que quelques seconde plus tôt il aurait tué pour boire. Il avait lâché son arme, pour se précipiter sur son vieil et meilleur ami après trois longues années de séparations…

Mais plus que jamais, Naruto n'était sûr que d'une chose, tout comme trois ans en arrière, il voulait sentir la main de Sasuke, _ce_ Sasuke prendre la sienne.

Sasuke regarda un court instant la main de Naruto se tendre près de lui en lui offrant ainsi un coup de main pour le relever.

Il regarda ensuite Naruto et y vit un visage baigné de joie. Ces yeux pétillaient, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un immense sourire, ces joues étaient légèrement rosées et sa main restait tendu vers lui.

Puis, en une fraction de seconde Sasuke se revit le jour de son départ. Ce jour où il avait refusé la main de son ami, où il s'était retourné…

Ce jour où son cœur était encore rempli de peine et de douleur.

Mais aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui il s'était reconstruit, il avait semi-pardonné et par-dessus tout, il avait enfin pu faire son deuil.

Alors aujourd'hui, il revoyait enfin un peu de lumière dans sa vie.

C'est pourquoi, ricanant un instant, Sasuke soupira et prit finalement la main de Naruto dans la sienne.

Aujourd'hui, sous cette lune pleine, sous les étoiles, il allait enfin revivre.

Il allait enfin pouvoir changer les choses…

Mais à la simple différence que ce que son frère pensait, il ne serait pas seul pour changer.

-Il était temps de revenir, non ?

Le sourire jamais aussi lumineux et grand Naruto, la voix enjoué lui répliqua…

-Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke !

Et alors que Sasuke se faisait aidé de Naruto pour retourner au village, un petit rire se fit entendre.

Le vent souffla et cinq ombres apparurent un bref instant dans le dos des deux ninjas.

-Eh bien il en aura prit du temps…

-Hm, mais je suis fier de lui !

-On peut-être fier des deux, Fugaku !

-…J'espère que tout ira pour le mieux…

-Ne t'en fais pas… Kushina !

-Même si ils finissent par tomber, ils arriveront à se relever.

Tous sourirent et c'est avec une fierté immense que les parents des deux garçons de la prophétie retournèrent à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, au village de Konoha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que vous aurez reconnu nos cinq amis à la fin…

(Pour ceux et celles qui auraient un doute il s'agissait de Kushina/Minato, Mikoto/Fugaku et pour finir notre cher petit Itachi !)

Sinon pourquoi les _deux _enfants de la prophétie ? Tout simplement parce que, comme le disait si bien , Sasuke et Naruto son comme les deux faces d'un même miroir. Autant l'un aurait pu avoir le destin de l'autre. Mais que de ce fait, leur destin est identique et se rejoigne.

Ce qui me parait une évidence aujourd'hui c'est que celui qui amènera la paix au monde sera Naruto mais aussi Sasuke, peut-être pas directement mais dans l'ombre puisque Naruto sera lui dans la lumière… Bon je sais pas si tout le monde à compris mais c'est pas grave.

Au pire si je me trompe (et ça m'étonnerait c'est assez flagrant tout de même) eh bien j'en tiendrai à un petit délire de ma part voilà tout !

Bon j'espère que vous aurez appréciez, peut-être qu'un jour je remodifierai cet épilogue mais pour le moment rien ne presse…

Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me donner votre impression de l'histoire.

(Juste en passant, AH j'étais sûr que Sasuke changerait de comportement après la (deuxième) disparition de son frère !J'l'ai pas vu au scénario mais au visage de Sasuke lorsque l'âme d'Itachi repart ! Il me paraissait redevenir comme avant, comme si toute soif de vengeance avait disparu en même temps que les mots d'Itachi.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ces quelques bouts que j'ai souhaité écrire cette fic. Et je crois avoir réussi avant la publication du chapitre suivant.)

Merci à tous mes lecteurs et peut-être à dans une autre fiction…

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


End file.
